


retrouvaille.

by mylesowahudson



Series: dictionary of feelings [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylesowahudson/pseuds/mylesowahudson
Summary: retrouvaille (n.) the joy of finding someone again after a long separationor: Martín comes back after a year of visiting his family and Andrés does something unexpected
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: dictionary of feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774684
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	retrouvaille.

Andrés is tapping his foot impatiently, playing with his parking ticket. The airport is pretty crowded for the early lunch hours in the middle of the week but Andrés doesn’t mind. The mass of people keeps him busy and fairly entertained, especially when he sees couples saying goodbye of greeting each other. He knows that soon he will be reunited with his favourite person in the world and his heart beats faster at the thought. It’s been a year since they last saw each other before Martín went to Greece for some family business. Not that their friendship suffered because of that, there are phones and internet, but nothing is better than seeing him face to face, smelling his hair as they hug and watching him as he talks about the things that intrigue him. 

The clock shows a full hour and Andrés’ breath quickens. He should be here very soon, the screen shows that his plane landed some time ago and if Martín is longing as much as Andrés, he will be the first to take his luggage and run to the exit. There’s a huge group of people flooding the space and Andrés stands on his tip-toes to see if there’s the well-known mop of hair among them but he doesn’t see it. He is pretty disappointed and debates going for another cup of coffee, but then his eyes land on a person dressed in a red hoodie that’s running towards him with the black suitcase almost opening with the intensity of his moves. Andrés forgets his dignity and elegance and starts sprinting to meet him halfway and it’s almost, just a little more and…

“Andrés!” Martín squeaks like a little girl, letting go of the suitcase and throwing himself at his best friend with the prettiest grin in the universe. He is warm and smells like soda and sun and he is tan and his eyes glisten and…

“Martín” Andrés says softly, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Martín’s hair is the perfect place to bury his nose in so Andrés does exactly this and sighs with happiness. They don’t say anything for a good minute or two, just enjoying each other’s presence and breathing in the smell they both missed so much. When Martín wiggles out of his embrace, Andrés grabs his hand and the gesture is like a pause button – they both look at each other and Martín blushes, not sure what just happened and why, but he doesn’t let go

“I missed you” he says sweetly, lacing their fingers together and sending Andrés a bright smile 

“I missed you more and don’t even try arguing here” Andrés winks at him and pulls him back to press him to his chest like he can’t get enough of him. Martín gently puts his arms around Andrés’ neck as before but this time he looks into his eyes, completely oblivious and innocent “My sweet _ingeniero_ ” Andrés adds before he has time to think and he has the privilege to see his friend blushing once again. He looks like a peach and Andrés wants to eat him 

“Someone really needed me back, hm?” Martín’s fingers run freely through Andrés’ hair observing his eyes close and his throat vibrate as he lets out a soft purr, like a kitty. It makes him laugh quietly “I don’t know how I managed a year without you, but you should be glad you weren’t there with me, my mother? She’s horribly nosy, she asks very uncomfortable questions and the worst part is that both of my aunts do the same so me and my sister always get asked about everything, can you believe aunt Mae asked me how often I have sex? My father started smoking cigars since my uncle passed away and they stink so badly, Andrés, not like the nice cigarettes we sometimes have, the ones that taste like watermelon, you know? And my sister got into a relationship when I came and after a year they’re still together, it’s a record, she’s kind of a hoe to be completely frank with you, I love her but it’s true, she…” his voice cuts off when Andrés presses his lips to Martín’s incredibly soft ones. It lasts for couple of seconds because it’s only this much Andrés has the courage for and then he moves away, blushing and regretting every decision he's ever made in his entire life. His heart is pounding as he investigates every floor tile until he finally brings his eyes up. Martín looks… baffled, not to say completely confused ”Did you just… kiss me?”

“No” Andrés answers immediately, stepping from left foot to right. He wants to run away and never come back but then Martín’s face softens and he smiles widely 

“Okay” he grabs his luggage and tilts his head in this adorable way of his “We’re going then?”

The whole drive Martín bubbles about his trip and everything he's experienced through the year but all Andrés can think of is the kiss and the way Martín’s lips fit on his, about the way he tasted and the little gasp that escaped through his nostrils the moment Andrés went for it. The way his muscles tensed in his embrace, the moment his eyes closed and… well, the reason for all of this. Andrés has no idea why he kissed Martín. They were friends since God only knows when and something like this never happened to them before. There was never even one romantic thought about Martín in Andrés’ mind and yet, the kiss seemed like something he should have done years ago. The realization is scary because it means feelings and a big mess he will somehow have to fix. There is no denying the fact that they need to talk about it sooner or later, sadly Andrés has no explanation, no answers to the possible questions. It just happened and things are confusing now because what if he is in love with Martín? The possibility makes his heart do a weird jump and he frowns because he realizes that it’s weirdly quiet around him. He gets out of his head and looks at Martín when they stop at red light 

“Finally you realized that I’d stopped talking” Martín’s voice is sympathetic “Am I boring you? Are you tired?”

“I don’t know why I kissed you” Andrés throws rapidly because it’s the only thing he can think about now. Martín winces his nose in a funny way and chuckles 

“Uhm… It’s not like I asked about it” he says cheerfully “It’s okay”

“No, it’s not” his friend is pale as flour “Because… I want to do it again” he looks at Martín who is already looking back at him 

“Go for it” he whispers and Andrés places the sweetest kiss on his lips and then another on the corner of his mouth, on the cheek, the jaw line, until Martín giggles like a teenage girl. The car behind them honks and they jump away from each other, Andrés red on the face as he starts the engine again and drives after neglecting the green light for good ten seconds

“I don’t know what just happened”

“I can tell” Martín places his hand on Andrés’ knee reassuringly “Let’s try to understand this, hm?”

“Okay”

“You like women”

“Martín, I don’t know…”

“Wait” he cuts him off “You like women or not?”

“Yes”

“And you like me as a friend, love me as a friend even, because we’ve been in this friendship for ten years”

“Correct”

“I was gone for a year and we had more than enough time to start missing each other”

“Yes”

“I come back and you suddenly… feel the urge to kiss me”

Andrés sighs heavily but nods “Yeah”

“Was it the first time you thought about it?”

“I didn’t think in that moment, Martín, I just… did it” he is so confused and Martín, poor thing, is trying to pretend like nothing happened “I have never thought about kissing you before but then when I did, it felt like I should’ve done that years ago”

“Are you in love with me?” Martín doesn’t sound so collected and chill anymore and Andrés bites his lower lip “Andrés?”

“I… I don’t know” he raises his gaze and suddenly he knows. Martín is so beautiful right now that his heart squeezes “We’re almost home”

“Because if you are then…” Martín continues, not caring that Andrés wanted to cut the conversation 

“We’re done, yes, I am aware”

“No!” he clears his throat and Andrés wishes he wasn’t driving just to be able to look at this pretty face as he speaks “No, I mean… we might be on the same page. I’ve never felt those butterflies that people so often talk about… but then you kissed me and I felt at least a hundred in my stomach”

There’s sudden silence in the car and the only sound is their loud breathing as Andrés slowly rolls the car to the parking spot and turns off the engine, risking a look at Martín. His friend is staring back at him, anxious and uncertain, and Andrés wants nothing more than to soothe him with more kisses “Can we…” Martín starts, brow furrowed, breath shaky “Can we try that one more time? You know, just to be completely sure”

“I think that could be considered research, right?” Andrés is already undoing his seat belt to have wider angle for movements 

“Yes, we’re doing research to have a scientific proof that…“ he doesn’t get to finish because Andrés kisses him deeply, this time slipping his hand into his hair. Martín tenses underneath him but then he places his hand on Andrés’ cheek and kisses back, parting his lips and allowing Andrés’ tongue inside. The kiss is sweet and gentle but quickly grows passionate and lasts long until they finally part for breath. Martín’s face is flushed pink and his lips are wet with saliva, a sight so attractive that Andrés trembles 

“If our relationship was a puzzle picture then… I think we just threw it off the table and all the pieces are on the floor, separate” Andrés says, blushing at how raspy his voice is. Martín smiles and leans towards him, nuzzling his cheek. His breath is warm as he whispers

“Good thing you have an engineer helping you put it all together”

**Author's Note:**

> I have WAY too much fun writing these little things 🥺❤️


End file.
